The Late Luke Duke
by jduke
Summary: Someone from past comes back for revenge on Boss and Jesse.Can Dukes stop them before someone gets hurt. Please leave feed back. This my very 1st fanfic.
1. Default Chapter

The Late Luke Duke

The ticking of the clock was driving Bo crazy. It felt like forever sense they brought Luke in. It had only been 45 minutes, but those minutes felt like hours. How could this have happened Luke was following him in a car that they had just gotten from Cooter. They were going to use the second car's engine for the General. They had wanted to take the engine out seen it was one of the engines that had been Richard Petty's race cars. Cooters had wanted to tow it to the farm, but Luke said no they drive it. He had wanted to know how the engine ran before they took it out of the car that way they knew what would be needed to be fixed. Bo still wasn't sure what had happen one minute Luke was behind him next time he looked Luke wasn't there. Bo looked over to his uncle and cousin they both seem lost in thought, each praying that Luke would be fine. 'Excuse me, is the Duke's family here?" asked the doctor. "Right here." answered Uncle Jesse. As they all stood up moving towards the doctor. "My name is Dr. Williams, I will be Luke's doctor while he's here. Can you tell me how the accident happen?" asked Dr. Williams. "I was with him up till the accident, but I'm not sure what happened." Bo was telling the doctor. " I was in a different car then him. He was following me home. The next time I'd look in my mirror he was gone. I thought that he had took a different route to the farm. He had been wanting to test the engine out in the other car. If it had not been for Enos calling me on the cb . I would have not had know he was in the accident." Said Bo. "So none of you know what had happened? Asked Dr. Williams."No. How's Luke?" asked Uncle Jesse. "Well to be honest we are not sure if he'll make through the night. His injuries were quite bad. He's in a coma and the next 24 hours are important." Said Dr. Williams."Can we see him?" Bo asked. "Don't be worried he's hooked up to monitors to let us know how he's doing. You can each stay for five minutes with him." The doctor told them. "Do you mind if I go first to see him?" asked Bo. "Go ahead we now how close you two are." Uncle Jesse told him. "What are going to do Uncle Jesse?"ask Daisy."I don't know, baby. We have to see what the good lord does." Uncle Jesse told her.

Bo pushes the door open slowly trying to prepare himself. He sees Luke lying in the hospital bed looking so small and pale. Having a very hard time believing what his eyes saw. Luke was always the strong one. Making sure that no one hurt his family everyone knows how protective Luke was over the ones, he loved. To see Luke laying there was the worse thing that ever happen to Bo. To Bo, Luke was not just his cousin, but his best friend and brother. They told each other everything. Making his way to Luke's bed, he pulled up a chair. "Wake up Luke. Please don't leave me. The doctor doesn't think you will make through the night. But he doesn't know that Duke's don't know the meaning of quit. Please cousin wake up" Bo told Luke as he grabs his hand. "You're times up." The nurse told Bo. Bo got up from the chair and walked to the door. Taking one last look at Luke before going through the door. "Uncle Jesse or Daisy one of you can go now." Bo told them. "Uncle Jesse's you can go. I'll go after you." Daisy told him. "All right, Daisy's I'll go." Said Uncle Jesse. Walking up to Luke's door and pushing it open. Seeing the same thing that Bo saw it broke, Jesse's heart to see Luke attach to those machines. He went to the chair and sat down by Luke's bed. "Come on Luke. Wake up!" cried Jesse as tears ran down his face. Life was not fair thought Jesse. Why was something always happening to his family? First his siblings, then his wife and now his oldest nephew. Jesse heard the door open and look up at the nurse that had walk through the door "Sorry Mr. Duke, but your time is up." The nurse told. "Thank you for letting me know." Jesse told her. Slowly Jesse gets up from the chair turn toward the door starts to leave, but at the last second turns back to Luke looking one more time at his nephew then walking out of the room. As Jesse gets back to his family a "CODE RED ROOM 402" came a crossed the loud speakers.


	2. Say It Isn't So

Chapter 2: Say It Isn't So

"LUKE..." cried his family. All running toward his room, but stopping a few short feet from the window that looked into Luke's room. Watching as the doctor and nurse tried to bring back Luke. Bo watches in horror as the doctor uses a crash cart on Luke "Come on cousin. Come back to us." Whispered Bo. But after several tries nothing happens his heart monitor stayed a flat line. Then the nurse reaches down and pulls a sheet over Luke. "Nooo!" cries Bo as Daisy buries her head in Uncle Jesse shoulder. The doctor hears the cries of the family and looks through the window to see the Dukes' family watching what was going on. "Please close the blind's nurse." Dr. Williams tells her. "After you're done tell them, I will be out with them to talk to them." "Yes, doctor." Replies the nurse. Dr. William walks over to Luke and turns off the machine. Then walks out the door to meet with Luke's family. "I'm sorry! We tried everything. We could to keep him alive. Your family has our sympathies. You may have a few minutes with body before we take down to the morgue." Dr. Williams tells them. "Thank you!" Uncle Jesse replies as doctor walks away. As Doctor Williams around the corner arms grab him and pull him into an empty office. "Did you do as I told you too?" Asked the voice. "Ooo Mr. Montgomery, it you. Yes, why would you want to put his family through so much pain for?" asked Dr. William. "I'm going to make Jesse Duke pay for what he did to me all those years." Said Mr. Montgomery. "Where is his body? He asked. "The family is still with him?" Dr. William told him."I want them out of there now. I payed you good money for you to do this I don't need some idiot like you screwing it up. Take him out of there then get him down to the morgue. I have an ambulance waiting to take him out of here. " Mr. Montgomery told him. "But what about when his family ask about taking body?" asked Dr. William. "Do I need to tell you how to do your job? Tell them that there was a mix up in the paper work and his body was cremated. One more thing get his family out of there, before he wakes up. My men will be in the room in five minutes to take him to his new home." Mr. Montgomery told him.

Back at Luke's room the Dukes' family was saying their goodbyes to Luke one last time as two men come to pick up his body. " Is this the body of Luke Duke?" asked one of the two men. "Yes. Why do you want to know?" asked Daisy. "We are here to take him down to the morgue. They need to get the body ready for the funeral home." Said the short bald man. "Can we please have a few more minutes with him?" asked Daisy. "No I'm sorry we have a schedule to keep." Said the other guy. "You can't take him yet." Cried Daisy. "Daisy, calm down there is no need for you to get this upset. They are only doing their job." Uncle Jesse told her. "But Uncle Jesse." Cried Daisy as she put her head on his shoulder. Uncle Jesse lets them know it is O.K. to take the body. Uncle Jesse looks over to where Bo was standing seeing the tears were starting to form in Bo eyes. "It's going to be all right kids. Somehow we are going to get through this. Will just take it one day at time. I promise you that the pain will get less as the days go by." Uncle Jesse told them. "Come on you two lets go we have funeral service for Luke to plan." Putting both his arms around both Bo and Daisy walking them out of the hospital. As the Dukes' family was walking out of hospital Cooter walking up to them. "I just heard about Luke's accident. I got here as fast as I could. How's Luke doing?" asked Cooter. For short second no one said anything to him. Finally Uncle Jesse broke the silence "Cooter, Luke died today!" he said with tears in his voice. " You're joking right. Come guys. This isn't funny. How's Luke doing?" asked Cooter again. "Cooter, Uncle Jesse is not joking Luke passed way just a little while go." Bo told he. "I'm so sorry. Please let me tell if there's anything I can do for you." Cooter told them. "Well there is one thing you can do for me. Can you take the General home for?" asked Bo "Sure no problem! Bo." Replied Cooter. With that the Dukes' family and Cooter head back to Hazzard.


	3. Taken Captive

Chapter 3

Later that day Luke was being loaded into an ambulance to be taken to an old abandoned farm house just outside of Atlanta. As they pull up to the farmhouse, Mr. Montgomery tells the men to put him in the bedroom near the back of the house. "Make sure he's tied to bed. Nice and tight we would not want him to get away." As the men finished with Luke. "You can leave when you are done. Here's your money. Make sure you tell no one you brought him here." Mr. Montgomery told them.

"Come on, Duke boy wake up" commanded Mr. Montgomery. " I said wake up" as bucket of cold water hits Luke in the face making him wake up instantly. "It's about time. You woke up." Said Mr. Montgomery. "Where am I?"asked Luke. "What the..." said Luke as he tried to rub his face, but finding his hands tied to the bed. "Why am I here? What I did ever to you." Asked Luke. "Nothing I just want revenge on your Uncle Jesse. I'm going to make them pay for what he did to me. I'm going to use you to get it." Said Mr. Montgomery. " I'm not helping you. There is nothing you can do to make me help you." Luke tells him. "You want to bet. You only have one choice and that's to help. If you don't help, you will never see your family alive again. Do I make self clear?" said Mr. Montgomery in a cold hard voice. "Why would you want revenge on my Uncle Jesse for?" asked Luke."He would not help take out someone and turned me in for it I promised your Uncle Jesse if I got out. I make im pay for what he did to me. Now the time comes. What better then to have one of his own kin do it for me." He said with evil laughter. "What do I have to do?" asked Luke. " You are going to KILL J.D. Hogg. " Said Mr. Montgomery. " What?' said Luke "You heard me. I wanted you to kill J.D. Hogg." He answered. "But why? Boss may not be the most honest person out there, but he doesn't desire to kill." Said Luke. "Don't ask questions just do as you're told." Commanded Mr. Montgomery. "If I help you. Promise you won't hurt my family." Asked Luke. "You have my word that if you do as I ask no one in your family gets hurt, but double cross me it. I'll take care of your whole family starting with your pretty little cousin. Do I make myself clear?" asked Mr. Montgomery. "Crystal. How would you like it done?" asked Luke. "Well I'll just leave it up to you. But make sure you don't get caught. I would hate for something to happen to pretty little cousin. One more thing you have 48 hours to get this done." Said Mr. Montgomery. "Well untie me and lets get this thing over with. The sooner I get this done. The sooner I can go back to my family." Said Luke. While getting is hand and legs untied. "In case your wondering why your family isn't coming to your rescue. They think you're dead. They saw it with there own eyes. There's nothing or no one to stop me from getting my revenge. " Said Mr. Montgomery with an evil laugh. When the last rope was untied Luke started rubbing the sensation back into legs. It felt great to be able feel his legs again. Thinking to himself "man this guy is crazy. How did Jesse every get hook up with a nut like this?" Luke wonders. "All-right Duke you better get started times running out. Just to let you know boss in town. You just need to figure how to end his life. I want proof when the job is done. A picture would be fine. And there is a car for you to take to Hazzard." He tells Luke as he tosses a camera to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"All right how am I going to do this" thought Luke. "I can't involve my family they think I'm dead. Even if I could involve them, I couldn't ask them for help this is just too dangerous. I guess I got an hour to figure this out" he thought. The closer Luke got to town the more nervous he got. Somehow he had to get to Boss's Caddy and put the bomb under it. Just outside of town Luke stopped the car. Figuring he'd walk the rest of way. That way he could check out the town and find way to get in and out of town without anyone in his family or friends seeing him. Luke was in luck Boss was still in town. There was Boss's caddy parked front sheriffs' office. All Luke had to do was go up and hook it up to the starter. As quickly as Luke could, he hooked it up then got out from under it figuring he might as well take the high ground. The best place to watch would be from top of the bank.

Inside the sheriff's office Boss was just finished checking the books. "Am I smart or what?" Thought Boss "sense I had Roscoe put up that road block sign on the main highway then put up that speed trap up. I have been rolling in the money." Picking up the CB Boss calls for Roscoe "This Boss calling Roscoe. Where are you?" asked Boss. "This is Sheriff Roscoe PPPPPPP. Coltrane. What do you want Boss?" asked Roscoe. "I need for you to meet me at the Boar's Nest. We have business to talk about."Said Boss. "All-right Boss I'm on my way Over and out little fat buddy JIT" said Roscoe. After taking one last look to make sure that he had not left anything out on his desk Boss went out to his caddy. Got into his car and try to start it. As he turns the key, it started the timer. Boss heard ticking of a clock "what the" thought Boss as he got out of a car. To go to the front of the car it blows sending Boss flying threw the air landing beside the bushes. Cooter had just pulled up to his garage as Boss's caddy blow up. Pick up the CB "Breaker, Breaker, Roscoe you got your ears on?" asked Cooter. "Cooter I ain't got time for your games. I'm on my way to meet Boss at the Boar's Nest." Said Roscoe. "Roscoe if you would just listen. I'm tring to tell you that Boss's Caddy just blows up." Cooter told him. "Is he all right?" asked Roscoe. "I don't know Roscoe. I don't see him. Waite a minute I see him. He's by the bushes. He must have been blown clear." Cooter told him. "Cooter, I'm on my way. Just go see if Boss O.K." said Roscoe.

After getting off the CB Cooter made his way over to where Boss was sitting. "Hey Boss are you ok." Asked Cooter. "What yeah. Just got the wind knocked out of me. I guess you could say this brings a new meanie to when pigs can fly. In my case its hogs." Boss tried to joke. "What happen?" asked Cooter. " I'm not really sure. I got into my car to go meet Roscoe at the Boar's nest. When I tried to start it all, it did was make a clicking noise I went out to the front of the car. Next thing I know is I'm flying through the air." Boss told him. As Boss was finishing up telling Cooter what had happen, Roscoe pulls up. Roscoe gets out of the car and searches for them. He sees them sitting front of the bushes. "Boss are you ok?" asked Roscoe. "I'm fine Roscoe. I know need for you to take me to the Boar's Nest." Said Boss. "But Boss, you where just in an accident you can't want to work." Roscoe tells him. " Now Roscoe don't tell me what to do. I am still the boss here." Boss told him. "But Boss, Roscoe right. What if someone is waiting at the Boar's Nest to try and do more harm to you?" asked Cooter. "Well I have Roscoe with me there." Boss told him. "Boss, you are going to need more then just Roscoe. Maybe you should call the Duke Family more help." Cooter told him. "Why would I want to do that? I have Hazzard's finest working for me." Answered Boss. "Now think about Boss, Roscoe he aint going to be able to pull this off by his self. He's going to need all the help he can get."Said Cooter. "I don't know Cooter. This is my problem. With all that has happening to the Dukes' family. They need time to grieve over Luke not be brought into my problems." Boss tells him. "Boss you call either them for help or I will. You no matter what they drop everything to help a friend. Even if that friend was you that are the kind of person the Duke's are." Said Cooter. "All-right Cooter I'll do it." Said Boss.

Boss gets up from sitting on ground and walks over to Roscoe's patrol car picking up the CB. "Any you Dukes on the hazzard net. Come back." Said Boss as spoked into CB mic. "You got Jesse Duke Boss what you want." Asked Uncle Jesse. "Well Jesse's I need your help. There's someone tring to kill me." Said Boss. "Now who did you cheat out of their home this time." Asked Jesse. "Jesse swears it's not like that this time. I have not foreclosed on anyone's farm yet." Answered Boss. "I'm serious Jesse. This is not some trick. I really needed your help. I swear to you on a ridge runner oath. If you don't believe me ask Cooter, he saw what happen." Boss told him. "All right Boss well help you." Jesse tells him. "Thank you Jesse. We will be there shortly." Said Boss.

As Uncle Jesse was putting the CB mic. down. Daisy walks into the kitchen. "How's Bo doing?" asked Jesse "He's ok. I guess he's just in his room lying on his bed." Daisy told him."Who was that on the CB?" she asked. "That was Boss Hogg." Jesse told her. "What did he want?" asked Daisy. "Well it seems that someone it tring to hurt him. He wants to know if we would help him find out who's behind this." Said Jesse. As Uncle Jesse was telling Daisy this Boss, Roscoe, and Cooter pulled into the Duke farm. "Daisy's why don't you go get Bo. We are going to need all the help we can get. Maybe this might just help Bo out. Why don't you go get Bo? I'll let them in." Uncle Jesse tells her. Daisy gets up from the chair walk too slowly to boys' room. Raises her hand and knock at the door. "Bo, can I come in?"asked Daisy as she peeks thru the door. Seeing that Bo is still where he was when she left him alone little bit ago. "Bo why don't you come out. Boss, Roscoe, and Cooter are here. They are wanting to talk to us." Said Daisy. "Why don't you just leave me alone? I just don't feel like company right now. I just want to be myself" Bo told her "Bo Duke, you are not the only one that lost Luke. We all lost him. Why don't you come out into the livingroom with us? It seems like Boss has a problem and needs our help." Said Daisy. "But." Said Bo. "No buts about it. Right now we need to be together as family. If we are going to get thru this." Said Daisy. "How did you get so wise?" asked Bo. "Probably from all the years living with Uncle Jesse." Said Daisy. "All right lets get this over with." Bo tells her as they walk out of Bo's room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Bo, How are you feeling?" asked Cooter. "O.k. I guess considering all that has happen." Answered Bo. " "Well know I'm here if you need anybody." Said Cooter. "Thanks Cooter. What's going on? Asked Bo. "There was attempted on my life." Boss told them. "What happen?" asked Bo. "I was getting ready too got the Boar's Nest. When I tried to start my caddy, I heard a clicking. I got out went to the front of the car. The next thing I know is Cooter talking to me." Said Boss. "Boss are you ok? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" asked Daisy. "Yeah I'm fine now." Said Boss. "Now J.D. you are going to need more then just Roscoe protecting you." Jesse told him. "I know that Jesse, but I don't want to bother you with my problems. With all that you are going thru." Said Boss. "Now J.D. that's what friend is for. We have been friends longer then we have been enemies." Said Jesse. "But Jesse." Said Boss. "No buts J.D. We are going to help you out. And that's what friends are for." Said Jesse. "Only if your sure Jesse." Said Boss. "We need to figure out whose behind this. Come up with away to stop tis before they kill Boss." Said Bo. "Do you have any ideals how to find out who's behind this?" asked Roscoe. "Well it's got to be something good. Something that who's ever behind this would not think of." Said Daisy. Boss looks up at the clock "Now I don't mean to break up this up but its getting late and Lu Lu's probably getting worried where I'm at. We should get going Roscoe." Boss told them. "Boss, do you think it's smart for you to be out this late at night. With what happen earlier."Asked Daisy. "Now Daisy, who's going to be dumb enough try anything with Roscoe with me." Asked Boss. "They probably only tried it earlier was because Boss was by himself." Said Roscoe. "We should be find, Daisy" said Boss. "Don't worry Daisy I will be following behind them." Said Cooter. "Well why don't we meet at Cooter's garage tomorrow at 9am. That way no one would think to try anything at a place Boss does not own." Said Jesse. "Good Night ya. See ya in the morning." Said Boss as they walked out of the house and to Roscoe's car.

Narrator:

I bet you thought I was not apart of this little happenings. I can only keep quite for so long. Now you see unknown to the Dukes and Boss was Luke. He had been watching and waiting for Boss to leave. Ya see O'Luke, well he was figures he strikes again before his family got involved. Luke knows that the moment he put that bomb under Boss's caddy. His family would be getting involve. Knowing Boss like he did, he knew that he'd go to the Dukes' family for help. Boss at times was that predictable. Luke needed to think of a plan would make it seem like Boss had died and not to be seen by is family. He didn't need them for them to get hurt to.

"What am I going to do? This just got harder." Thought Luke to himself. If I don't do as he'll hurt the one's I love. If I do, I have to hurt Boss. What am I going to do." Thought Luke himself as he followed Boss and Roscoe."I guess I got to do what I got to keep my family safe. Hopefully Roscoe can take being bumps into and won't crash too badly. When I bump into him."Said Luke to know one but himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Narrator: Now ya'll are probably wondering why Roscoe isn't doing anything as Luke got closer and closer to them. He thought it was Cooter, who was following them. That was until they where slam into their car.

"Roscoe, what's going on?" asked Boss. "He's tring to run us off the road." Said Roscoe. "You don't think it's . . . " asked Boss a his voice drifted off. "I don't know Boss, but whoever it is trying to hurt us." Roscoe said as the car behind them slammed into them again. "Do something Roscoe tries and lose him." Boss commanded with terror in his voice. "I'm trying Boss." Said Roscoe."Well try harder." Said Boss as he picked up the CB mic. "Breaker! Breaker! Any Dukes on the hazzard net. We need your help." Boss spoke into the CB. "What's wrong Boss?" asked Daisy. "We are being attacked again. He's trying to run us off the road." Said Boss as another slam came again. "What's going on Daisy? Asked Bo. "Boss is being attacked again." Said Daisy. Taking the CB mic. from Daisy "Boss we are on way. How far are you?" asked Bo. " We are not far from Miller's pond. Please hurry." Asked Boss. As he finished asking them to help, they heard Boss yelling at Roscoe "Watch out." Before total quiet took over on the CB. "Come on kids. Let's go." Jesse told Daisy and Bo as they walked out of the door. Getting into the truck, Jesse picks up CB mic. "Roscoe or Boss come back." Called Jesse. Waiting for a reply but neither Boss nor Roscoe replied. Trying one more time "Roscoe or Boss come back." Called Jesse one more time and still no reply. "Bo, hurry something is not right." Jesse tells him.

Narrator: "I don't know about ya'll but starting to get really worried here. It's at least going to be another five minutes before Jesse and they get there."

In the other car Luke was thinking "one more time should be enough to really scare him and send him into Miller's pond." As he slammed full force into the back of the car. Sending the car fish tailing towards the pond having Roscoe frantically trying to keep his car from going off the road. Picking up the CB and making his voice sound cold and hard not even his own family  
would recognize. "Next time fat man you won't be so lucky. And there will be a next time nothing is going to stop me from getting you. Not even that individual you call a sheriff." Said Luke. Sitting their for few seconds watching Roscoe drives into the pond then looking in his mirror seeing another car coming upon him fast. Know those set of head lights Luke figures he better put the pedal to metal and get going. As Luke took off, he thought to him self "sorry boss I had to do it."

The Dukes just pulled up as Luke took off. Bo just got the truck to stop before Jesse and Daisy ran out and down to the pond. "Roscoe, are you ok?" Daisy hollered to Roscoe watching as he was tring to sit on top of his police car. "Yeah we are fine. Where's Cooter? I'm going to need his help to get my car out." Roscoe hollers back. "Right here, Roscoe. Give a few minutes we have you and Boss out o there." Cooter told him. "Did you hear that Boss will be back on dry land soon." Said Roscoe.

Uncle Jesse, I'm going to see if I can get that driver to stop." Bo told him. "All right Bo, but be careful. You don't know what that person is capable of doing." Jesse told him. "I will Uncle Jesse" said Bo as he put the truck in drive and took off after the other car. " I don't know why but there is something about how he drives that reminds e of someone." Thought Bo as e tries to close in on the other car.

In the other car Luke looks in his rearview mirror. "Crap, I've got to some how lose Bo. I don't need him finding me alive. I'll just see how really good Bo is." Thought Luke as he put the medal down to petal and drove off. Back in the truck Bo was trying hardest to keep up with the other car. But the truck just had too much stuff in it to keep up. "Man for a city slicker, he sure knows how to handle that car." Thought Bo as he slid around the corner and seen that the other car was gone.

Narrator:  
I bet right about now Bo was wishing he had a taken the General. He might not have lost the other car but then ya never knows.

Almost ten minutes later Bo came back to Hazzard Pond. He see's  
that Cooter almost had Roscoe and Boss back on dry land. "Sorry ya'll I lost him. But I did get a licence plate number for Roscoe to check out." Bo told Uncle Jesse when he got to where they were standing. "How's Boss doing?" asked Bo. "Not so good. We tried to get out of the car but he would not move. It really shook him up." Said Daisy.

"All-right Boss you can get out on." Cooter told him when he was done bring the car back to land. "Come on out J.D. You're with friends now. No one is going to hurt you." Said Jesse. "Jesse, is that you." Asked Boss. "Yes, J.D. You are coming home with us." Jesse told him. "All right, Jesse if you think it will be safe." Said Boss as he slowly got out of the car. Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was there. "Now J.D. have I ever lied to you." Said Jesse.

Narrator:  
I don't know about ya'll but I didn't think they ever get here. I almost didn't think they get Boss out of that car. But if I was Boss I would not want to get out either. For Boss to not want to get out is saying something.

Back at the farm Boss was telling Roscoe "You are not to leave this spot No matter what. You are to guard this door with your life all night. Do I make myself clear?" "Now Boss with Enos and Cletus outside and I in here there is no way anyone is going to get to you." Said Roscoe. "Boss there is nothing for you to worry about." Said Bo. "Well Bo you can never  
be too sure." Said Boss just before he shut the bedroom door.

Next morning Boss was back to his old self. Telling everyone what too do. "Now Jesse thank you for letting me stay the night, but I really need to get back the Boar's Nest to work." Said Boss. "Well J.D., the kids and I we got to talk last after you went to bed. And we decide that one of us would have to be with you at all times until whoever this is caught. So until then Bo's going to your shadow." Said Jesse. "Ya'll I have been thinking. We some how have to get this person to some how make mistake." Said Bo. "You got a way to do that?" asked Boss. "Well its going to take some doing your part Boss." Bo told him

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Narrator:  
I don't know about ya'll but I smell some shucking and jiving going on. Ya'll I feel real sorry for Luke. Whatever Bo's planning Luke might not stand a chance. It seems to me its Duke vs. Duke. We are going to see how well Bo is going to do without Luke being by his side.

"Now Boss your going to need to make whoever this think that Roscoe is not with you." Bo told him. "Roscoe, where are you? You are suppose to be here with me." Yelled Boss. "But Boss I'm.." Roscoe started to say, but Boss gave Roscoe the if you blow it your out of job. "I"m at speed trap number 3, Boss." Said Roscoe. "Roscoe, I want you to meet at the Boar's Nest at 2:30." Said Boss. "All-right Boss I'll see then. Over and out little fat buddy." Said Roscoe. "Roscoe, I am not your little fat buddy." Said Boss. "That was good Boss. I almost believe you two and I'm stand right beside you, Boss." Said Daisy. "Now all we have to do is go to the Boar's Nest and wait. Roscoe, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse I'm going to need the three of you to be close to CB'S. If my plan works, we are going to need all the help we can get." Said Bo.

Narrator:  
You see Bo's plan was for whoever it was to see Dukes, Roscoe, Enos, and Cletus everywhere, but with Boss. Now let's hope Bo's plan works. I would hate to have anything happen to Boss.

"All-right Boss you ready? I'm going to be back here in the back sit with blanket covering me. Just drive like you normally would." Bo told him as Boss took off toward the Boar's Nest."All right, but when we get there you need to stay out of my way. I have work to do." Said Boss. "Don't worry about that Boss your not evening going to notice that I am in the office with you. I plan on hiding in your closet till the guy gets here." Bo told him.

A few minutes later Boss pulls up to the Boar's nest using the Caddy as a block so Bo could get in without being seen. Boss walks up to the door opens it "All right Bo the doors open." Boss told him as Bo carefully takes the blanket off him. Bo gets out of the car staying as close to the ground as he can, but going quickly into the building. "Make sure you stay out of Bo." Boss reminds him.  
Ten minutes later Luke walks up to the back door of Boss office at the Boar's Nest. Takes a deep breathe "all right here goes nothing" he thought as put the mask over his face before pulling the door open. Walking into the room "All-right fat man give me your money." Said Luke in cold hard voice. "What's going on?" asked Boss in voice loud enough for Bo to her the closet. "What do you think fat man your being robbed?" Luke told him.  
As quietly as Bo could he open the door. Just enough so he could see where Boss and robber were at. "Good his back is toward me." Thought Bo. He opens the door the rest of way walks up to the guy spend him around and nails him in the stomach. Leaving the other guy dazed and gasping for air.

Narrator:  
I don't know about the rest of ya'll, but I like this one bit. I hate seeing Duke's fight Duke's even if one doesn't know who the other is. It just makes my skin crawl.

Luke was trying hard to shake it off, but that last hit caught him off guard. He wasn't ready for when Bo slammed into him pinning him to the floor. Struggling to get out from under Bo. "Boss hurry get a rope. I don't know how much longer I can keep him pinned." Bo told Boss. Boss runs to his caddy unlocks the trunk and pulls out a rope slamming the trunk lid going back into his office. "Here's the rope. " Boss tells Bo. "All right get up nice and slow. Don't think to try anything funny." Bo told him as pulled him and putting him the chair. Taking the rope out of Boss hands tying the robber to chair. "Boss you ready to see who's behind this?" asked Bo. "About as ready as can be." Said Boss. Bo walks up to the robber and reaches up and pulls of the mask

Narrator:  
Do you think Bo will be ready for that? It proves the dead can walk and talk.

"Luke?" asked Bo with a question in his voice. "Yeah Bo." Answered Luke. "What's going on? The doctor's said you didn't make it. Was this some sort of sick joke?" asked a very confused Bo. "Well its kind of  
complicated." Answered Luke. "Why are you trying to hurt Boss? Luke  
things don't make scenes. Please tell me what's going on? Why are you doing this?" asked Bo. "Bo I told you it complicated. There are things that are going on that are not in my control. I'm only doing what I was told to do. Bo just untie me?" said Luke. "All right, Luke. But we have to tell Uncle Jesse and Daisy what's going on." Bo told he as he finished undoing the ties around Luke. "No Bo. It's bad enough that you know that I'm alive. If anything where to happen to any of you. I would not be able to live with myself." Said Luke. "Luke, we are family. And family are supposed to help each other out." Said Bo. "No!" yelled Luke. "I told you this is my problem. I will take care of it."Said Luke. "Luke what would Uncle Jesse and Daisy think if you didn't tell them you where still alive." Asked Bo. "Bo you don't know what this guy is capable of." Said Luke. "Luke, don't do this.  
Let us help you out." Begged Bo. "Bo..." Luke could feel himself wanting to say yes. "IF I let you help. You have to do what I say." Luke told him. "We need to bring Uncle Jesse and Daisy into this too." Bo told him. "BO." Said Luke. "Luke you need all the help you can get. Let me call Uncle Jesse first." Said Bo as he started to walk over CB. "Bo, just watch you say. If he finds out that any of you know. It going to cause a lot of trouble for us and Boss." Luke told him. "Lost Sheep to Shepard, Lost sheep to Shepard. You got your ears on?" asked Bo. "This Shepard what's wrong Bo." Asked Uncle Jesse. "I need for you to get here quick." Bo told him. "Daisy and I are on our way." Jesse told him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry that it has been a long scene my last update. I have had to crashed computers. I lost my story both times. I had to try to get it back. Hopefully I have no more computer problems and will be able to update more often. I have fixed any errors from the last 7 chapters. It should be eaiser to read now. Thanks

Chapter 8

Back at the farm Jesse and Daisy were getting to the truck and head toward the Boar's Nest. "Uncle Jesse, what do you think that was all about? Bo was acting a little more weird the normal. " Said Daisy. " I don't know, but whatever it is I'm sure will tell us when he's ready." Said Jesse. "You don't think something happen to Boss?" asked Daisy. "I don't know, but it must have been important if Bo called us." Answered Jesse. The rest of the drive was in silent as both trying to figure out why Bo was being so mysterious.

At the Boar's Nest Bo and Luke where trying to figure a way to let Jesse know without giving him into a heart attack. "I think I will go out and wait for them." Bo tell them as heads toward to the door. "All-right." Was all Luke said not really sure if wanted to get his family involved with

this. The thoughts of bring them into this mad man game almost made Luke want to run.

It didn't take Jesse long to get to the Boar's nest. "It must be really important if Bo is outside." Said Daisy. "Uncle Jesse, Daisy there's something I want to show you, but I don't want you freak out when you see this." Said Bo. "Know Bo, what can be that bad?" asked Jesse as they started toward the door. "Uncle Jesse's it's not bad. Actually it's good. You're not going to believe what you see." Bo told him.

Narrator:

I hope Daisy and Jesse are ready for this. Cause they are in for a big surprise.

"Bo whatever it is just show us." Said Daisy as she started to get impatiently. "All-right Daisy's I just wanted to warn you." BO told her as he opens the door for them. "Oh my god! Luke is that you?" asked Daisy as she saw her cousin standing before her. "Lucas K. Duke what is going on?

After all you have put me through. You need to explain why you're still alive . . . PRAISE THE LORD!" said Jesse. " Know Jesse, this is not my fault. I had nothing to do with faking my death. I knew nothing about it until I woke up at a cabin." Luke told his family. "What do you mean waking up in a cabin?" asked Daisy. "Well it's call because of some mad man that Uncle Jesse and Boss know." Luke told him "Luke what are you talking about?" asked Bo. "Uncle Jesse, Boss do either of you remember the name Jason Montgomery?" asked Luke. "Yea he and I use to run moonshine together." Jesse told him. "Well he wants revenge on you and Boss. And he going to use me to get it." Answered Luke. "What is he talking about, Uncle Jesse?" asked Daisy. "All this took place eight months before Luke came to live with me and your aunt. Now you see Jason and me. We where the two best moon shiners around these parts. You see J.D. was always trying to get into the action. Just before Jason and I took off to make our run. J.D. showed up making a wager that Jason and I could not get out of Sheriff Spike Lomus's county without getting caught.

We probably should have know something was up. But Jason Being the kind of man he was he took that bet. We had clear sailing until we where almost back to Hazzard and then out of no where came Spike. He must have been hiding cause the next thing I know Spike had Jason trapped and there was nothing I could do about it. Both Spike and Jason knew If I crossed county line I too would have been sitting jail too. All I could do was sit there and watch my best friend being taking to jail." Said Jesse. "Now Jesse's you can't prove I had anything to do with that." Said Boss. " Now hold it right their J.D. there were only three people that knew that was taking placing and why would Jason or myself turn ourselves in?" asked Jesse. Boss started to open his mouth to say something, but Jesse gave him a look that told Boss knows if he said one more word he take his family and goes. Boss could just figure out how to get his self out of this mess. So he did what he could and sat there and let Jesse finish telling his story. "Now back in those days you were released to the county your from and that's where you had to wait for the F.B.I. to pick you up. J. D and I went to see Jason just before he was too placed in a state pen. Jason wasn't too happy to see us. He made a promise that if he ever got out he make us pay for what we did to him. I tried to make Jason understand that this was not my doing, but Jason saw it that because I didn't help him out I was just as guilt as J.D. was. He told me then and there I better watch my back and that was 20 years ago. I would have thought by know he be over this but I guess not." Said Jesse.

"But why drag this Luke into this?" asked Bo. "Because Jason knew how important my family was to me and still is. Luke, I'm sorry you had to be drag into this." Said Jesse. "It's not your fault Uncle Jesse. Jason's he a sick man. Who needs help?" replied Luke. " Is that why you where trying to run Boss off the road and blow his caddy?" asked Daisy. "I was doing what I did to keep you all safe and hope you are able help me stop Jason. It was the only way I could figure to get you involve without you seeing me. He wants Boss dead and he doesn't care how it's done." Replied Luke. "How do you plan on making him think that Boss is dead?" asked Daisy.

Narrator:

I'm with Daisy on this. Just how are they planning to do this. I'm not sure if I wants know.

Cause whatever it is. It's got to be dangerous.

TBC

-

Know ya'll know what to do. Hit the little button and tell me what you think so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Narrator:

Now was the time to get the Duke's plan into action. The first step was for Bo to call Roscoe.

"This is Bo Duke calling Sheriff Roscoe. You got your ears on?" asked Bo. "What do you want Bo? I ain't got time for your games." Replied Roscoe. "Roscoe this ain't no game I need for you to get to the Boar's Nest. And call for an ambulance." Said Bo. "Why do you need an ambulance?" asked Roscoe. "Roscoe just call them it's matter of life and death."Replied Bo as he placed the mic. back on the table. "I hope this works." Said Boss as he laid down on the floor of his office. Luke and Daisy worked on making Boss looked like he had been shot and bleed to death. After they were done with that Luke got started taking the pictures that Jason had wanted. "I'll take these to Jason. Uncle Jesse's make sure that get's played. I'm pretty sure they will be listen to radio to see if anything happen." Luke told them. "Now be careful, Luke. You don't want to make him mad." Jesse told him. "I know Uncle Jesse. I'll see ya later." Replied Luke.

Back at the old abandoned farm house, Jason and his men where waiting for word from Luke. "Hey Boss man, Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" asked one of the men. "Go ahead." He told him. They turned it onto the local radio station in Hazzard. They heard the special report that was being announced. "_We break into song for a special news bulletin." _Said the announcer. "Hey turn it up." Commanded Jason. _"County Commissioner J.D. Hogg was killed during a robber at the Boar's Nest. At this time reports are still coming in as soon as we know more will let you know." _Said the announcer. " He did Boss. He shot J. D. Hogg." Said one of men. "From the sound of it. But I won't believe it until I have the proof in my hands." Said Jason. A few seconds later Luke walks up to the door and knocks. He sees the curtain as if someone was looking out the window and then hears "Come in." Luke opens the door and sees them sitting at a table. Heads toward the table toss the pictures in front of Jason. "Here I hope this is what you wanted. Jason picks up the photo's looks through them. "I guess you did do it. I thought You chicken out just like your Uncle." Jason tells him.

"As you can see the jobs done. Know you better keep your word and stay away from my family. You come anywhere near them and I will kill you myself." Luke tells him. "Are you threatening me, Duke Boy? I can make your life a living hell. I can make it so no would ever know or miss you." He threatens Luke. "Do you think you scare me?" asked Luke. "If you know what's good for you. You'd be very afraid. I make things very difficult for your family. And there would be nothing you could do to stop me. As far as, your family knows your pushing up Daisies.

I hold all cards know get out of my sight." Jason yells at him. "If you . . . " Luke starts to say. "Didn't I tell you to get lost?" Jason tells him for the second time. Luke turns around and heads for the door.

Narrator:

You need to feel so sorry Luke. He has to feel like he's caught in hard place with no place to turn too.

Bo was starting to get worried. Luke had said it wouldn't take him long to deal with Jason. That was more than three hours ago. He should have been back by now. "Uncle Jesse I'm going to go out the cabin check if Luke stopped there. I'm getting worried." Said Bo. "Now Bo, Luke will get here when he can." Replied Jesse. "I know Uncle Jesse. I would feel a whole lot better about this. If I knew what was going on." Replied Bo. Jesse could see the worry in his young nephew eyes. "All-right, but if there's any trouble you call." Jesse told him in a tone that left no room for argument. "Yes sir." Replied Bo as head out the door and head toward the General Lee. It only took Bo about Five minutes to get to the old cabin. Right away he notices that Luke's car was not parked anywhere around the cabin. "I wonder where he's at." Thought Bo. Taking two steps at time Bo figures he might as well go and wait. The cabin its self wasn't every big. It just had enough room for a small bed and table and box that held supples if they ever needed them. Bo looked around the room when he notices a note laying on the table.

He had never notice it before so it must be from Luke he thought as he picked and folded it. At first he couldn't believe what he was reading, he had to go back and to reread it again to make sure he wasn't dream. "Dammit Luke!" yelled Bo as he raced to the general. Leaning into the window, he picked up the mic. "Lost sheep #2 calling Shepard. You got your ears on." Said a very upset Bo. " What's wrong Bo?' asked Jesse. " Has country cousin been around?" asked Bo. "No, I haven't seen him at all. Why." Replied Jesse. "Well it seems like Country Cousin had decided to this without us." Said Bo as he got into the car and head back toward the farm. "Give me few minutes and I'll show you what I mean." Said Bo.

Narrator:

Doesn't that just make your skins crawl? Knowing that the Duke's have known ideal where Luke is.

It wasn't long before Bo was pulling into the Duke farm. Sliding the car to a screeching holt just in front of the barn. "Here read this." Said Bo as he placed the letter Jesse hands.

It read . . .

_My Dear Family,_

_Things have a change scene this morning._

_I cannot ask you to help me. I have to _

_do this on my own. Just know that I'm doing _

_this to keep ya'll safely. I can't tell you where_

_I'm at. Please I beg you don't come looking_

_for me. When the time is right, I will return back_

_home. But until then know that I love you all._

_Love, _

_Luke_

"What is that foolish boy thinking about?" asked Jesse as he finished reading Luke's letter. "What are we going to do?" asked Daisy after she too read the letter. "We are going to go out and look for him." Said Jesse. "All-right Bo you go check out by the old Indian Caves. And Daisy's you checkout Hazzard woods." Said Jesse. "All-right." Replied both Bo and Daisy. "I want you both checking in every 20 minutes. I ain't going to have any more of you coming up missing." Jesse told them. "Where are you going look?" asked Daisy. "I thought I check out by Hazzard Pond." Replied Jesse as he grabs his cap and headed toward the door.

It didn't take Jesse long to get to Hazzard Pond. He started looking around when he heard a branch snap. "All-right Luke, you can come out now." Said Jesse as he continues to look out among trees. "Uncle Jesse, How did you find me?" asked Luke as he came out from where he was hiding from. "This was always the placed. You came too when something was bothering you."Said Jesse." I guess something still haven't changed." Said Luke. "Why did you do it? Why did you leave that letter?" asked Jesse. " I did because I didn't want any of you to get in trouble." Luke tells him. "Now Luke . . . " said Jesse as he put his arm around his nephew. "Ain't you learn yet that your family will always be there for you? If you ain't got family who do you have?" asked Jesse "But." Luke started to say. "No Buts about it, Luke. We are family and family helps one another. No matter what." Jesse told him." Yes Uncle Jesse." Said Luke." Now get in that truck. You have worried enough of your family." Said Jesse. "But Uncle Jesse." replied Luke. "Are you going to get in this truck or do I have to a hogg tie to that seat?" asked Jesse in voice that left no room for doubt. "Yes sir." Replied Luke. "Luke, you know that I love you."Asked Jesse. "I love you to Uncle Jesse." Said Luke as they walked back to truck. The closer they got to the truck they could hear a frantic voice calling. "Lost Sheep call Shepard. Where are you?" asked a worried Bo. "You got your Uncle Shepard. What's wrong Bo?" asked Jesse. "Daisy and I have been calling you for awhile. Where have you been?" asked Bo. "I wasn't in hearing distance." Said Jesse. 'We were starting to get worried." Said Daisy. "Why don't you two meet back at the farm?" Jesse told them. "Have you found Country Cousin?" asked Bo. "Just meet me at the farm will talk there." Said Jesse. "All-right Uncle Jesse." Said Daisy.

"You ready Luke?" asked Jesse as he placed the mic. back on the seat. "I guess." Replied Luke. "Everything is going to be o. k. You'll see." Said Jesse as he started the truck and headed toward the farm.

A/N: Ya'll know what do. If like it tell me. If somethings wrong tell me. Feed back is wanted. How else will I get better at wrighting. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: it was brought to my attention that I had not made it clear that the was radio announcement

was apart of the duke's plan to trick the bad guy. I'm sorry if this confused anyone else.

Chapter 10

The ride back to the farm had been the longest in Luke's life. He kept hearing the words that Jason had said before he left. Making Luke wonder if he was doing the right thing. As if Jesse was reading Luke's mind "Everything is going to turn out." Said Jesse. "How do you know? How do you know this isn't going to blow up in our faces?" asked Luke. "Luke, nothing is going go wrong." Said Jesse as he turned into the farm. It wasn't to long before Daisy and Bo pulled up too. "Uncle Jesse did you find Luke Daisy and I had no luck?" said Bo as he got out of the General not really looking in the truck. "Luke, your back." Cried Daisy as she saw Luke getting out of the truck. "Why did you?" she asked. "I had my reason, Daisy." Was all Luke said? He was glad to see his family but parts of him thought this was bad ideal to come home yet. "Why Luke? Why did you leave that note?" asked Bo. "I told you Bo I had my reasons." Answered Bo. "Bo just drop it." Said Luke in tone that let everyone knows that Luke was starting to get upset and wanted to drop the subject. Bo was just as stubborn as his cousin as didn't want to drop it. "You thought you could handle it by your self. Did you think that we just sit back and wait for you to return?" asked Bo. "I was only do what I thought was right." Said Luke. "What gives you the right to worry us? What give you right to play god with our lives?" yelled Bo. "Bo calm down before you say something your going to regret." Said Daisy. "Daisy, I'm sorry but Luke needs to know how we feel about this." Said Bo. "Bo right now ain't the time for this." Said Daisy. "Made you should listen to her." Said Luke.

Narrator:

I don't about ya'll but I smell trouble heading this way.

By now Luke's temper was at boiling a point "Oh so you think this my fault? If you remember Bo, I had no choice in the matter. I was forced into this. One minute you and I are testing out the car then the next thing I know I'm waking up tied to bed being told do what he said or I would never see any of you again. You have some never to yell at me." Yelled Luke. "Luke, I'm . . . " Bo started to say. "Save it, Bo. I don't want to hear it." Said Luke as he shoved pass Bo going into the farmhouse. "Luke.." Said Bo one more time trying to get his cousin attention. "Uncle Jesse, what can I do?" asked Bo "Bo your going to have give him time to cool off. Before you try to let him know, you're sorry." Said Jesse. "Then I guess I'll start on my chores." Said Bo as headed off towards the barn. "Come on Daisy girls lets start fixing dinner." Said Jesse. "All-right Uncle Jesse." Said Daisy. "Let's just hope to the lord. They don't bust this family wide apart." Said Jesse as they walked the door.

Narrator:

I don't know about the rest of you. But I'm worried about Bo and Luke. I just hate

when they fight.

It didn't take long for Jesse and Daisy to get lunch done. "Daisy's why don't you let Bo to know that lunch is waiting for him and I'll get Luke." Said Jesse. "All right." Said Daisy as she placed the plate of meatloaf down on the table. Jesse walked out the kitchen and headed towards the boy's bedroom. Placing his hand on the knob and raising the other to knock on the door. "Luke, lunch is ready." Said Jesse pushing the door just enough to see that Luke was asleep on his bed. Then turning back towards the kitchen and joining the rest of his family. "Is Luke coming?" asked Bo. "No he was asleep and I thought I'd let him sleep." Said Jesse.

"Oh." Was all Bo could say? He was hoping that Luke would be at the table so they could at

least talk. "Bo would you please say grace?" asked Jesse. "Dear God, we ask that you bless this

food..." was all Bo got out before the Duke's family hears a cry. "Nooo." They heard coming from the back of the house. All three Dukes shot up out of their chairs and raced toward the room.

Uncle Jesse was the first to get the door pushing it open walking over to the towards the bed. Placing his hand on Luke's arm and gently shaking him. "Luke wake up. It just a dream. Come on Luke. Your with family know." said Jesse. Feeling that someone was shaking him. Luke opened his eyes. "What's going on? Why are you ya'll in here?" asked a confused Luke. "You where yelling at the top of your lungs." answered Jesse. "Do you remember what your dream was about?" asked Daisy. "No not really." said Luke as swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Scene things seem ok. Why not go back into kitchen and the dinner." said Jesse as he tring to head Bo and Daisy out the door. But Bo stepped off to the side. He wanted to stay and talk to Luke to see at least if could work things out . Luke started towards the door, but Bo grabbed his arm. "Luke, I'm sorry." said Bo.

"Leave me alone, Bo." said Luke as tried to go out the door. But stepped in front of him. "Luke just please listen to me. I didn't mean to..." said Bo. But Luke had other ideals. "I mean it cuz. Leave me alone." said Luke as pushed Bo out of the way. "Luke, come on. Can't we talk about it." asked Bo as followed Luke down the hall. "What's going on?"asked Jesse as both came into the kitchen. "Bo won't get in his thick head and leave me alone." answered Luke as he sat down at the table. "Uncle Jesse, I was tring to tell Luke that I was sorry. But he won't listen to me." replied Bo. Jesse just looked at both not really sure what he wanted to do with them. They both could be so stubborn when they wanted to. "Luke, please just here me out?" asked Bo. "Dang it Bo. Get this threw your head. I don't want anything to do with you right now." said Luke as he got up shoved the chair away and head out towards the door.

Narrator:

I wish those two would make up. I hate when they fight like this.

You would think they would know by now that Duke's don't fight

Duke's.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning it was business as usual for the Dukes' family. The only difference was today being the day. The day that they put rests of their plan into action. It was just a little after 8:00 in the morning and Jesse was up making coffee. When Luke walked into the kitchen "Morning Luke."Said Jesse. "I'm getting too old for this." Said Luke as he walked over toward the cabinet to get a cup down. "Too old for what?" asked Uncle Jesse. "Sleeping in the barn." Replied Luke as he poured in himself a fresh cup a coffee. "You had a perfectly good bed to sleep in.

You just choices not to." Said Jesse. "I know I just didn't want to talk to Bo yet." Said Luke. "You're going to have to talk to him soon. You cannot keep avoiding him." Jesse told him. "I know and I will." Said Luke. " You will what." Asked Daisy. "Talk to bo." Replied Luke. He's right you know." Said Daisy as she went to the refrigerator to get what she needs to fix their breakfast. "Uncle Jesse, I'm going to be heading out. I want to start getting this ball rolling." Said Luke. "What about breakfast?" asked Daisy. "I'll just grab something later." Said Luke. "Luke" said Jesse as the young man started out the door. Luke turned around and looked at his uncle "Be careful." Said Jesse. "I will." Said Luke as head toward the door. "I don't like it, Daisy. My big toe is aching. When it does that they're usually trouble around the corner." Said Jesse. "Morning ya'll" said Bo as he came into the kitchen. He had hope to see Luke sitting with his family. He wanted to clear the air between them. "Where's Luke?" asked bo as sat down in his chair. "He's all ready gone." Said Daisy. "Dammit." Cursed Bo "Beauregard James Duke, I will not have that kind of talk in my house." Said Jesse. "Sorry Uncle Jesse. I'm tired of Luke never being here when I want to talk. It almost like he's avoiding me." Said Bo with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Bo just give him time. You know that when Luke's ready to talk. He'll find ya." Said Jesse. "I know Uncle Jesse. I just wish.." Said Bo. "Bo you know how stubborn that cousin of your can gets." Said Jesse. "Breakfast ready." Said Daisy as she placed the pancakes on the table. "Bo when you're done. I want you to get started on your chores." Said Jesse. "But I was hoping to find Luke. And see if he needs help," said Bo. "No buts about it. Chores first then you can go." Said Jesse. "Yes sir. May I be excused then?" asked Bo. "Go ahead." Said Jesse knowing how worried, Bo was.

It didn't Bo long to finish his chores before he was out on the road searching for Luke. He search from one end of Hazzard to another before he was able to locate Luke. He pulled up beside Luke's car got out of the General and walked over to where Luke was sitting. "Morning Cuz." Said Bo. Luke didn't say anything just continue looking out across the land. "Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Said Bo. "I know Bo. I'm not mad anymore. I had time to think things out." Said Luke. "Were still cousins?" asked Bo. "Of course." Said Luke.

"Call my partner in crime. You got your ears on?" came a voice on the CB. Luke got off the front of the car and walked over to the window. Reached in and grab the CB mic. "What do you want Jason?" asked Luke in an uncivilized tone. "Is that any way to talk your friend?" asked Jason. "You aint no friend of mine." Said Luke. "Now Luke, I watch what you have to say to me I still hate for something to happen to that family of yours." Said Jason. "What do you want Jason? I'm tired of playing your games." Said Luke. "Scene you ask like that. I want you to meet me at Sutton's Landing in 30 minutes. We have some things to discuss about." Jason said that let's Luke know he met business. "All right Jason." Said Luke as placed the CB mic. back in the car. "Luke your not going by yourself. I'm coming with you and we are telling Jesse what's going on." Bo told him. "Bo your not coming." Said Luke. "Just try and stop me. Let's go Luke." Said Bo as got into the car. "BO, I'm not playing here. Get out of the car." Said Luke. "No. If your going to do this you need someone there. Someone Jason doesn't knows there in case of things get out of hand." Said Bo.

"All right but make sure he doesn't see you." Said Luke. Bo reaches over and grab the CB mic. "What are you doing?" asked Luke. "I'm letting Uncle Jesse what's going on. And tell him to have Roscoe and Enos waiting not far from Sutton's landing." Said Bo.

Narrator:

You need to feel sorry for Luke. But when Bo what's something nine times out ten. He get's his way. Let's just hope this time it works out.

A/N Ya'll know what to do. So do it. Hit the little button and tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Daisy, Jesse and Cooter walked rushed into the emergency waiting room. Jesse scans the room looking for Bo finding him seating in a corner chair. "Bo, what's going on?" asked Jesse.

"Luke was shot. He was trying to keep Jason from hurting me." Said Bo who was trying to keep from crying. "I sure everything is going to be ok.' Said Jesse as he pulled Bo into a hug. "Everything is going to be find." Whispered Jesse to Bo.

Forty-five minutes later the a doctor walked into the waiting room. "Is there anyone here for a Luke Duke?' asked the doctor. "Right here." Said Jesse as he got up and walked toward the doctor. "How's my boy?" asked Jesse when stopped at where the doctor was standing. "Mr. Duke, your boy's fine. He was shot in the shoulder. We took the bullet and have bandaged it up.

He won't be able to use his arm for a while." Said the doctor. "But what about all that all the blood he lost?" asked Bo. "The kind of wound it was happens to bleed like that. He was giving a blood to make up for what he lost. I'm also going to give a prescription for pain killers.

He only has to take these when he needs them." Said the doctor. "Can we see him?" asked Bo.

"Yes." Replied the doctor. "Doctor, when can we bring him home?" asked Jesse. "I want to keep him here for a few hours. If nothing goes wrong. I don't see why he couldn't go home tonight." Said the doctor. "Thank you for all you did for my boy." Said Jesse. The young doctor blushed at the comment "It's my job. Follow me and I'll take you to him." Said the doctor.

They followed the doctor until they came upon a curtain. "Here you go." Said the doctor as he pushed the curtain out the way. There lay Luke laying on tllhe bed. Bo walked up to the bed put his hand on Luke's good arm. "Luke." Said Bo. Opening his eyes "Hey cuz." Said Luke. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Said Bo. "Sorry." Said Luke. "I'm glad your O.K." Said Bo. "Hey Luke." Said Jesse. "Uncle Jesse, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Said Luke. "It's all right Luke." Said Jesse. "What happens to Jason?" asked Luke. "Roscoe and Enos arrested him. He's sitting in Hazzard's finest. Waiting for the FBI to pick him up. Roscoe said he call and let us know what is happening. " said Jesse. "That's good. When can I leave?" asked Luke. As soon as the doctor releases you." said Jesse. "Why don't I go find the doctor and see if I can't get out you of here." Said Bo as headed towards the door.

It wasn't long before Bo and the doctor came in the room. "I hear your ready to leave us." said the young doctor. "Yeah, I can't wait to go home." Luke told him. "Well all you need to do is sign these papers . You'll also need to your family doctor in two weeks and take these only when needed." said the doctor. "ok doctor. I'll make sure he has that he see the our doctor." said jesse as luke handed the papers back to the doctor. "Let's go. I can't wait to get home." said Luke as the headed out the room and down the hall.

Narrator:

I'm glad Luke's ok and everything in Hazzard can go back to normal.


End file.
